


完美结局

by Hhhhholes



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhholes/pseuds/Hhhhholes
Summary: 炖小狗肉城市之王之后V成为赛博精神病，找到小狗并艹了一顿的故事。
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Female V
Kudos: 6





	完美结局

V从自己的别墅醒来，空旷冷清是她唯一的感受。她想起之前在自己脑子里喋喋不休还嘴臭的强尼，“呵，最起码还有个说话的不是？”。  
房间是空的，心里也是空无一物，一半的灵魂随着强尼印迹的剥离被抽走了，V在浴室洗澡，看着手上咳出的红色血液流到下水道。她眼神发冷，根本不像是看到自己的生命在一点点流逝。  
“这里是新闻54台，插播一条信息，继雇佣兵只身一人闯入荒坂塔后，荒坂组织解体、股价飞跌、公众质疑声空前高涨，‘守护你的灵魂’项目失去了所有的资源，现在荒坂公司连最基本的秩序都无法保障，让我们期待后续的报道。”  
听见电视里荒坂的新闻，她似乎是想起了什么，把自己收拾好走出门。  
街上还是原来的样子。冰冷的阳光汲取V身上所有的温度，红色逐渐蔓延整个义眼，随着红色而来的还有头痛，剧烈的头痛，像是无数恶心的吸血虫在她脑子里疯狂蚕食脑内容物。V跌在地上又咳出一口血，熟视无睹地甩甩手，抬起眼。  
眼前换了一个景色，V有点呼吸困难，仿生肺里的合金气管应该是被血块堵死了。呵哧呵哧的声音从她身体里传出来。  
这个声音太大了，大到远处的敌人都发现她了，系统在V的大脑里发出位置暴露的警报声。V拿出一把霰弹枪爆了最近敌人的头，然后是第二个、第三个、第四个……旁边有不断的尖叫声传来，男人的叫骂声、女人的嚎叫声、不知是什么人尖利的哭喊声，混杂在V的声学系统中。  
“操，真他妈吵！”  
V朝声音方向扔过去几个焦土燃烧手雷，爆炸声后接连着燃烧的噼啪声，最后爆出更大的尖叫声。  
几发子弹射过去，声音稍微小一点，但V闻到了血液的腥味。  
血液的味道像闪闪一样刺激着V的神经，勾起了她一种来自本性的东西，她爱死了这个味道，她想要更多，越多越好！  
“嘭，嘭，嘭，嘭……”子弹打完了，V陷入深深的疑惑，为什么，为什么不够多呢？身体里某处依旧封死在深处，还不够，我还想要更多疯狂！  
她飞奔过去，她听见螳螂刀划过血肉的声音、她听见金属的碰撞声、她感受到炽热的血液喷溅在她皮肤上。她异常兴奋，身体里某处被真正打开，她非常愉悦，她感到自己漂浮在云上，揉碎在阳光里，水汽穿过她的身体，她觉得自己的灵魂变得轻盈，一副血肉之躯融化在空气中。  
为什么这么炎热？是因为义体过热的警告吗？看到远处那个黑客了，她眼睛里闪耀着火焰，野狼一样紧盯着自己的猎物。  
来玩玩吧，小老鼠。  
V舔舔自己的嘴唇，二段跳跳到黑客的正上方，在空中的零点几秒中，她迅速让这个小老鼠的脑子变成了一盘烤脑花。她迅速借着重力下坠，挥舞了几下螳螂刀。  
他的头再也按不回他的身体了，一道白色烟雾从他身体里冒出，V咽了口口水，好久没吃烤肉了，好香。  
等我搞死所有的敌人，我就去吃烤肉。  
V开始笑起来，她为自己的决定而感到高兴。  
为什么都要向我开枪呢？我不过是在杀该死的人。为什么要惧怕我呢？我做的事情都是为你们好呀！你们怎么不理解我呢？为什么还要伤害我，为什么还要伤我的心呢？  
我是在干什么？我要干什么？  
V停下来，不停思考这两个问题。我要去哪里？  
备忘录显示，V的目的地是荒坂塔。  
枪声终于停下了，眼前红色稍稍褪去，那种堵塞的感觉缓解了一点，V可以放心去了。

一天不见，荒坂大楼似乎萧条不少，再也看不见昼夜不停加班嗑药磕到吐血的公司狗，公司里吃人的傻逼上司们都化成灰了吧，V愉快的想。  
她径直走到电梯，按下了去顶楼的电梯键。  
V知道，顶层有一个待开封的礼物。  
她背着手悠悠哒哒走到一扇门前，装模作样地敲了敲门，门后传来螳螂刀在金属上刮擦的刺耳声音。V退后几步，远程打开门。  
两道灼热红光从门内冲出，里面的黑衣忍者看到是V后紧急停住脚步，在她上空翻个跟头落到她身后。  
“哼，又是你。”  
礼物已经由V亲手开启，里面是野狼真正的猎物——一条丢了家的小狗。  
小田对V的出现很是意外，他被困在这个房间里一天一夜，切断了所有与外界的联系，只从电视上看到曾经见过的那个雇佣兵带着一伙人杀进了荒坂塔。他得承认他已经被那个杀人利落不拖泥带水的雇佣兵吸引了，她是真正的强者。新闻上的报道不足以记录她作战的整个过程，但他早已想象出V像冥神一样来收割他们的生命，翠色义眼闪着妖冶的光，睥睨弱小的蝼蚁。  
她太让他着迷了，小田兴奋地想，V是个美丽强大的女人，她太迷人了。  
再次看到V，小田已经快克制不住自己了，他看见V一步步朝自己走过来了。  
“咚咚咚”她踩在他心脏的鼓点上，小田吞了一口口水。  
小田觉得V是来杀他的，不过他想体面一点死去。  
“V，我请求……”  
剩下的话被他卡在喉咙里，因为他看见V收起螳螂刀，反而拿出了一个项圈。  
不错，这个花纹配小狗很合适，V看着手里的项圈想，谁能想到大名鼎鼎的V就因为扭扭街情趣商店里项圈的花纹好看而买下呢！  
看来没白买，V看小田眼神发直，给他套在脖子上。  
“小田？小田三太夫？”V拍拍他的肩膀。  
“V，你不是来杀我的？”  
“哈？我为什么杀你？你的荒坂老家都没了，我为什么还要杀你？”V想笑，她抖抖肩膀。  
“那你为什么在这里，还给我戴这个？”小田动了动脖子上的项圈。  
“先不说这个，”V双手抱臂，“荒坂没了，你愿不愿意跟我走？”  
“我愿意！”小田眼里闪着兴奋，他回答得很快，V好像看见了一条摇着尾巴的狗。  
这次感到不可思议的是V，“呵呵，你的狗链倒是松得快！”  
“那就走吧。”  
V最初的计划是把他打晕直接绑到家里，再不济也是要多费一番口舌才能解开狗链，谁知道小田这条狗到底是怎么回事，给点肉勾引勾引就过来了，况且这还没给肉吧。  
不正常，这太不正常了，小田一路上都在用狗勾眼看V也特别不正常。  
“V，我想做你的保镖，我会严格执行你的指令。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，哈？你在说什么？”V全身又开始发热了，她的意识有点迟钝，小田的话才把神游天外的她拉回来。  
小田变得正式一点，重新说，“我要做你的保镖。”  
“你觉得我需要你保护吗？”V语气冷下来质问他。  
“总会需要的，”小田很自信，“你总会需要我的。”  
“那行，随你便吧。”反正你做保镖的时间也不会很长。  
嘶，好热，刚才那种渴望又来了，好想杀人。  
又是他妈的头痛，操，该死的Relic！  
V晃了一下又马上恢复正常，小田差点以为自己眼花了。  
真的是折磨，V回到公寓就累得瘫倒在地上，大声喘气。小田倒了一杯水，稍微抬起她的身子，一口一口把水给她喂进去。V感激地看了他一眼。  
V终于气喘匀了，她从地上爬起来，脱了衣服走进浴室。  
头发里残留的血液顺着水流流淌，在V身上形成一条条红色的丝线，沾满血液的脸也逐渐清晰，妆容褪下，是一张惨白毫无血色的脸。  
V好性感！她身上的纹身太美了！小田浑身颤抖，隐隐控制不住某处的勃起。  
水声停止，V浑身赤裸地走到他面前，带着一身晶莹的水珠，她看了看小田下身的鼓起，“去洗澡。”  
小田从浴室出来时，看到V披着浴巾，整个身体蜷缩在沙发上，正在往嘴里胡乱的塞了什么。  
听见他的脚步声，V转过头，炽烈的眼神在他周身转了一圈，最后停在他的性器上，“呵，怎么没自己解决？”  
“你只要求我洗澡。”没允许解决，V心里默默补上一句。  
这狗链子还真到我手里了，真有意思。  
“现在，”V走到小田面前，“操我。”  
小田像是早就准备好了一样扯过V吻了上去，原地捞起她两条腿盘在自己腰上，他的性器在她私处来回摩擦，他浑身流淌着兴奋的血液，舌头在她嘴里舔过每一颗牙齿，最后和里面的软舌纠缠在一起，像含着一块布丁一样顺滑。咽不下的口液顺着嘴角流下，小田追着透明的液体在V脖颈上啃咬。  
他抱着V走到床边，解放的双手覆在漂亮饱满的乳房上揉捏，引起V几声好听的呻吟。小田的嘴唇略过锁骨向下来到胸前，将一侧乳头含进嘴里，吸吮。  
V不停喘息，下身开始分泌液体，双手抚摸身上人紧实的肌肉，最后落到挺立的阴茎上，她轻轻弹了弹头部，一小股水液便从前端的小孔里流出来。  
“V……”  
小田的舌头和手指同时在她乳头上画圈，刺激得V手下失了力度——她使劲撸了一下，发现那根东西高兴地在她手里抖了抖，流出更多透明液体。她双手接住液体，把小田的性器涂抹得水亮。小田把她双腿扛到肩膀上，俯下头接近她的阴部。灵巧的舌头在她花丛中来回穿过，把几朵花瓣沾上他嘴里的唾液，又继续向花径深处摸索。  
“哦，操……”V感到身下不停流出蜜液，灌溉干涸已久的花田，却让那一尾小鱼游走地更加自由，它进进出出模仿着性交的动作，V看到小田的淡蓝色眼睛亮得吓人。  
小鱼游走了，一根手指来到秘境，发现空间很富裕，第二根也被邀请进来。V抓着小田的头发大声喘气，她感受到她大腿内侧的气流也灼热得烫人。  
咕啾咕啾的水声让V面颊通红，体内扣挖着作怪的手指让她感到内里极度空虚发痒，她大声呻吟着，带着几分怒意喊，“你他妈赶紧进来！”  
手指从秘境里退出来，扯出一根银色晶亮的线，它在空气中断裂，然后她就看不到了，因为一个热烫的物体缓缓进入她的身体。  
全部进去后，同时响起两声喟叹。  
我操，爽爆了。  
他们两人身上都出了一层薄汗，身上滑溜溜的，V差点抓不住小田的背。  
小田开始大开大合进出，性器在阴道内摩擦产生剧烈的快感，直冲V的神经。  
又来了，又来了，那种感觉又来了。灵魂抽离飘浮，眼前全是红色的雪花，她感觉自己在融化，融化成液体，融化成气体。她看到小田呼出的热气中二氧化碳分子和原子的解构和碰撞，她看到小田漂亮眼睛里支持岐路司系统运转的微小电路，她听见每条血管里血液蒸腾的声音，她所有的义体都在发热，渐渐看不清小田的脸，眼前一片黑一片红。头痛欲裂，一种嗜血的杀人欲望刚一出现就被无休止的快感淹没。  
小田看见V眼睛里的红色一闪一闪，他不知怎么办才好，只能不停叫她的名字。  
“V，听得见吗？V！”  
她的感官失调，她的视线失焦，在这一刻沉浮带走她仅剩的情感，只沉浸在这瞬间，小田的抚摸让她感受到她似乎还是个人类。  
为什么会这样呢？雇佣兵本不惧怕死亡，随便的某一个委托就能轻易带走她的生命。可是为什么要这样无奈的死去，V不明白，这个世界依旧如此孤独，就算成为城市之王也依旧是孤独的。成为夜之城的传奇？哈？这只不过是一个笑话。  
她本不应该活着，早在垃圾填埋场她就应该死掉了，如果那时死掉，也不至于如今的境地。  
生命还有最后一刻，也许还能得到完美结局吧。  
V稍微恢复清醒，她说，“我要在上面。”小田依言照做，乖顺的躺在她身下，双手扶住她的腰帮助她上下动作。她两只手撑在他腹肌上动了几下，伸出手勾住他脖子上的项圈和他接吻。  
她吻得绝望又温柔，小田心想，她就像是罂粟一样诱惑着自己堕落在她的美好里。他眼里涌动着一种悲哀的情绪，她为什么这样绝望？  
V放开小田，专注着自己的动作，小田揉捏着她的臀肉，咬着牙射进她身体里。  
已经被驯服的狗狗对于主人的每一个要求都心甘情愿执行，每一个姿势都尽全力满足，小田抚摸着她的背，感到自己的后背上滴落着什么滚烫的液体。他赶紧放开她的后背去寻找她的脸，V绿色的义眼开始发黑，脸上全是眼泪，鼻子里还在不停冒着血，她快要死了。  
他从一旁的柜子上找到一个气体注射器，直接注射在她心脏上。义眼变回绿色，V大口大口喘气，又不停咳嗽，大量血液从她指缝间流下来。  
“怎么会这样？你这是怎么了？V?"  
V摇摇头，"我活不长了，神舆没救得了我。"她摸摸小田的头发，"而且我快要变成赛博疯子了。"她陡然瞪起眼睛，拔出手上的个人终端插到小田脑后，写下一道指令。  
"小田，希望你能给我一个更完美的结局。"  
V把一把手枪塞在他手里，"小田，杀了我。"  
"砰"  
"V！"

V很可恶，她就是个该下地狱的臭婊子！小田紧紧抱着V冰冷的尸体想，为什么让我找到归宿又无情抛弃？她给的项圈永远摘不掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱小田！！！


End file.
